The Noose is Hanging
The Noose is Hanging is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the nineteenth case in Rusthollow and the seventy-third case overall. It takes place in Lotus Lane appearing as the first case in the district. Plot Previously, the team's celebrations were cut short by Archibald Osborne insisting that Lotus Lane was in danger. At the headquarters, Archibald explained that he was the new principal of Callum's university after the previous one was arrested. He further explained he had heard rumours about a dangerous organization from Ruby Branford, Callum's girlfriend. The team decided to investigate, sending Faith and the player to meet Ruby at the university. Upon arrival, they found Ruby's body hanged from a tree. Melissa confirmed that Ruby was first knocked out and hanged probably in an attempt to make the murder look like a suicide. The duo first informed a devastated Callum of his girlfriend's death as well as labelling art student Patty Baugher and the victim's mother and Branford family matriarch Marnie Branford as suspects before Faith was hit in the face by a large amount of money. The money thrower was soon revealed to be rich kid Oscar Wilson, the heir of the Wilson family. Upon confrontation, he explained that he had enough money to do whatever he wanted before throwing more money up into the air. Archibald was also interrogated for the crime. At the end of the chapter, while the duo were reviewing the facts of the case, Melissa interrupted saying that Ruby was pregnant at the time of her death. The duo asked Callum if he knew about the pregnancy, where he explained he did and wanted to do everything he could to give his and Ruby's baby the best life possible. He then burst into tears, realising that would never happen. The pair then sent a grieving Callum home. It was also revealed that Ruby was protesting Archibald becoming the new principal and learned that Oscar had apparently sexually assaulted a cheerleader. Despite Oscar's accusations, they arrested Patty for the murder. Patty denied involvement with Ruby's death and started blaming anyone but herself. She finally admitted to the crime, saying that killing Ruby was the only way. When asked what she meant, she explained that Ruby was better than her in every way, got better test scores, had more friends and that she always lived in Ruby's shadow. She further explained that was the reason why she tried to have Ruby expelled so she was no longer in her shadow but it didn't work. Infuriated, Patty knocked Ruby out with a pot and hanged her from the tree for the whole school to see. She was sentenced to 20 years in prison with mandatory counselling sessions by Judge Price. After the trial, Faith accompanied the player in speaking to Archibald about the organization Ruby was talking about before her death. He explained that he told them all he knew but often saw Ruby writing in her diary, so he advised them to search for that. The pair searched through the crime scene and eventually found the diary Archibald was talking about, revealing that Ruby had been spying on the charity "Helping Hand" before her death, believing them to be hiding something. Irene also requested the player's help in helping Callum grieve. Irene and the player searched through Ruby's locker and found a photo strip with him and Ruby on. The pair then gave the photo strip to Callum in hopes of cheering him up. Irene then told Callum that he should go home and rest. Finally, Mayor Ezekiel Goldust greeted the player to Lotus Lane. At the end of the case, Warren told the player that he had arranged a meeting with the head of "Helping Hand" that he and the player would attend. Summary Victim *'Ruby Branford' (hanged from a tree) Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Patty Baugher' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the violin Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a collar Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect enjoys caviar *The suspect eats cake Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a collar *The suspect wears red Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect enjoys caviar *The suspect eats cake Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect enjoys caviar *The suspect eats cake Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a collar Suspect's Profile *The suspect enjoys caviar *The suspect eats cake Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a collar *The suspect wears red Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer plays the violin. *The killer enjoys caviar. *The killer eats cake. *The killer wears a collar. *The killer wears red. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate University Garden. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shoe; New Suspect: Callum Watson) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the violin) *Examine Shoe. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer enjoys caviar) *Inform Callum of his girlfriend's death. (New Crime Scene: Classroom) *Investigate Classroom. (Clues: School Bag, Torn Card) *Examine School Bag. (Result: Paintbrush) *Examine Paintbrush. (New Suspect: Patty Baugher) *Speak to Patty about the murder. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Bus Pass; New Suspect: Marnie Branford) *Tell Marnie about her daughter's death. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Confront Oscar about throwing money at Faith. (Attribute: Oscar enjoys caviar and plays the violin) *Investigate University Entrance. (Clues: Rusted Plaque, Rope) *Examine Rusted Plaque. (New Suspect: Archibald Osborne) *Tell Archibald about Ruby's murder. (Attribute: Archibald enjoys caviar) *Examine Rope. (Result: Brown Particles) *Analyze Brown Particles. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cake; New Crime Scene: Student's Desk) *Investigate Student's Desk. (Clues: Broken Device, Book) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Video Camera) *Analyze Video Camera. (05:00:00) *Confront Marnie about stealing money from her daughter. (Attribute: Marnie eats cake and enjoys caviar) *Examine Book. (Result: Threat) *Confront Patty about trying to get Ruby expelled. (Attribute: Patty eats cake, enjoys caviar and plays the violin) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Callum about the pregnancy. (Attribute: Callum plays the violin, Marnie plays the violin) *Investigate Fountain. (Clues: Broken Wood, Recycling Bin) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Protest Sign) *Ask Archibald about the victim's protests. (Attribute: Archibald eats cake) *Examine Recycling Bin. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Confront Oscar about the sexual assault charges. (Attribute: Oscar eats cake) *Investigate Blossom Tree. (Clues: Smashed Pieces, Cello Bow) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Pot) *Analyze Pot. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a collar) *Examine Cello Bow. (Result: Red Threads) *Analyze Red Threads. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Lies Behind Fake Smiles (1/6). (1 star) What Lies Behind Fake Smiles (1/6) *Speak to Archibald about the rumours. (Reward: University Uniform) *Investigate University Garden. (Clue: Food Tray) *Examine Food Tray. (Result: Diary) *Examine Diary. (Result: Diary Page) *Analyze Diary Page. (09:00:00) *Ask Irene what's wrong. *Investigate Classroom. (Clue: Locker) *Examine Locker. (Result: Faded Photo Strip) *Examine Faded Photo Strip. (Result: Photo Strip) *Give the photo strip to Callum. (Reward: Burger) *Greet Mayor Ezekiel Goldust. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Lotus Lane Category:Rusthollow Category:All Fanmade Cases